Anne
by Nona Decima Morta
Summary: WIth Anne Boleyn as Queen of England, major events began to turn. Who is Anne? Is she a kind and generous woman like Catherine of Aragon, or is she a selfish and heartless witch? When pregnant with child, Anne dreads the future. What if it's a son? What will her Uncle Norfolk do? Will she ever be loved by the people? Will a Boleyn-Tudor child ever be King...or Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**March, 1518**

Ladies bustled quickly from one room to another, some carrying jewels, others holding hair accessories, and two with the jewelled, white wedding dress.

In a separate room in front of the mirror, was the bride, me; Anne Boleyn.

I stared at the mirror blankly. Looking back at me, was a black-haired woman with an unusual attractiveness compared to any ordinary fair-haired English lady. She had dark eyes, full of worry and uncertainty and her long fingers occasionally touched her famous necklace for comfort. This was the woman who had been chosen from the large flock of English ladies by King Henry VIII himself, to be the new Queen of England and mother of Tudor Princes and Princesses.

"You seem worried," said the oily voice of her uncle, Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk behind her. "I wonder why. You should be jumping up and down in joy with a look of happiness and triumph with your ladies, not sitting here by yourself!"

"Uncle," I said, standing up, but Norfolk stopped her.

"You're minutes from becoming Queen," he said, his eyes glinting.

I was silent.

Becoming Queen wasn't what I _exactly_ wanted. I was more ambitious than my sister, the content Lady Mary Carey (nee' Boleyn), but not as power hungry as my Uncle Norfolk. Henry VIII and I had begun their relationship in 1516, and it was so discreet and secretive that no one else (apart from Norfolk) knew about it. Even the late Queen Catherine of Aragon wasn't aware of it! She would've eventually found out if it wasn't the deadly childbed fever that claimed her a few hours from the birth of her third child and second daughter, Princess Katherine Tudor. Henry VIII was devastated at the loss of his sainted and much-loved wife, but his infatuation for me had rapidly increased. He mourned a whole year as was required, and to appease the public, who generally loved her for her charity works. In February, Henry VIII had proposed to me, and due to prodding from my father (Thomas Boleyn, 1st Earl of Wiltshire) and uncle, I accepted, though rather reluctantly.

Of course every courtier knew me, but were surprised when Henry VIII announced his future marriage with me! During my secret affair with Henry VIII, I had received many proposals from a variety of nobles, but I rejected them all. There had only been one man I loved before Henry VIII, and would be the most happy to marry him.

He was Henry Percy, 6th Earl of Northumberland.

I shook myself from my thoughts.

Today was my wedding; my lawful union to Henry VIII.

"I have a list of Ladies-in-waiting for you," continued Norfolk. "As your uncle and head of the Howard family, I hope you take them. They'll be good influences and completely loyal to you and me. They'll never betray you on their lives."

"They're members of the family," I said quietly.

"Exactly."

"None of the King's children seem to like me. Whenever I see or meet him, the Prince of Wales views me with suspicion and has no love for me. Princess Mary always demands to see Catherine of Aragon whenever I'm nearby. Only Princess Katherine seems to like me, but it's hard to know. She's only two years old, and her siblings will influence her to hate me! The King's sister Mary, Duchess of Suffolk has a complete loathing of me!"

"What are you complaining about? You'll be Queen of England, and the King loves you with his undying love! You can twist him around your little finger and benefit the Howard family immensely! Are you going to be a true Howard girl and face this wedding with a smile on your face and triumph in your eyes, or will I have to reveal to the King-"

"No! I'll go with a smile and all."

"Good. Show me."

I forced myself to smile graciously and as happily as I could manage. Norfolk studied me for a minute and nodded with approval. I left the room to change into my expensive wedding dress that my parents had provided me as a wedding gift. Henry VIII had declared that I'll be crowned Queen Consort of England once we're lawfully wed.

The week before, I had been created the 1st Marquess of Pembroke in my own right.

Not everyone approved of me. The King's closest advisors (especially Cardinal Thomas Wolsey) loathed me and were annoyed when Henry VIII announced me as his future second wife. The Councillors had been in the midst of renewing an Imperial Alliance, where Henry VIII will marry the late Queen Catherine of Aragon's niece, Archduchess Eleanor of Austria (eldest daughter of her sister, Joanna I of Castile) with a magnificent dowry. The Duchess of Suffolk was disappointed at the idea of a new English sister-in-law, instead of a Spanish (or Austrian) one.

"Anne!" said Lady Mary Carey excitedly. "Have you seen your dress yet?! It is absolutely divine! Our mother and father must've spent _a fortune_ on it! Come! The King won't be able to take his eyes off you once he sees you in it!"

I smiled and stood in front of two Howard ladies.

Lady Mary nodded and the two ladies picked up the carefully laid out dress.

I gasped.

I knew the dress would be costly, but the dress in front of me wasn't fit for a Queen or Empress; it was fit for a goddess! Like all my other fashionable dresses, this one was French cut. Small Diamonds had been sewn onto the square neck cut and bodice line. The trumpet sleeves were light grey and made of the finest fur, over the white undersleeves, made from silver cloth. It matched the forepart of the white dress, and was patterned with gold lining. Beside it on a small table, was a matching French hood, the veil of a pretty shade of grey with tiny Diamonds on the billaments. Lady Mary opened a velvet box and I saw the most costly Diamond necklace I had ever seen!

"A present from the King," said Lady Mary proudly. "He requested for you to wear it to show all of England his love to you and your love to him! Isn't it perfect? Everyone will know you as his wife and mother of his heirs! Think of it Anne! You'll be mother of the future Kings of England and the future Tudor descendants will have Howard and Boleyn blood!"

"I'll be mother of the Duke of York," I reminded her.

Lady Mary blinked blankly.

I sighed. My sister could be so clueless at moments like this!

"The King already has a son," I said patiently. "Young Harry, the Prince of Wales. His late wife had also given him two daughters, Princesses Mary and Katherine. My sons will be behind the Prince of Wales and in front of his daughters, but _my_ daughters will be behind them. How can you not know this?! Don't you remember all the celebrations we attended at their christenings and the national mourning? Where were you, Mary? Our father was elevated from knighthood to earldom at the birth of the Prince of Wales in 1512! If he wasn't such a good ambassador, we would still be Mistress Anne and Mistress Mary, not Lady Anne and Lady Mary. Instead of constantly dancing and having a good time, you should be listening and watching like most people! You're my sister, and our family will be the laughing stock of England if you don't pay attention! What does our uncle and father say to us every time we have a family meeting? Be a dunce at Court?"

"You'll be Queen Consort," said Lady Mary, who hadn't heard a word. "Everyone will have to bow and curtsey to you! What about the Tudor Princes and Princesses? I don't think the Duchess of Suffolk will be pleased about it!"

_She does know some things_, I thought. _Thank God for that!_

Lady Mary helped me change into my wedding gown.

I stood in front of a large mirror (gilded with gold and jewels). I saw I had miraculously changed from the nervous girl in the past to the confident, beautiful, intelligent woman of the present. My once uncertain dark eyes had transformed into brilliant black eyes, like the sparkling black jewels in my casket. A smile hovered near my lips.

"Perfect," purred Norfolk, lingering near the door, making me jump in fright. "Did I frighten you, Your Majesty? My sincere apologies. I just couldn't wait to see my niece in her wedding dress. You look lovely in that gown. Of course you'll be wearing dresses like that from now on."

I felt uncomfortable. I respected my Uncle's politics and family ambitions, but I hated when he lurked in

the shadows and near doors around me like a sly fox circling the hens in a farm. He had a network of spies all over Court, and was the all-seeing eye. Nothing missed his glance and he knew everything-no matter how private. Everyone felt his gaze on them. I knew that he expected a higher position in Court, now that I'm almost Queen.

"Will you attend?" I asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Norfolk. "Why wouldn't I?! I am the Premier Duke of England, and uncle of the future Queen of England! All the Howards have their hopes resting on your shoulders! I'll be representing the whole family!"

That was the last thing I wanted. I knew my duty was to bear the King's children, but my main loyalty would be more to my family, and I was certain that Norfolk would instruct me to improve the Howard fortunes. I knew that Norfolk was planning something darker, something more dangerous and perhaps…treasonous?

"Come," said Lady Mary, opening the door. "They are waiting for you now."

* * *

The people silently watched me be crowned Queen of England. They clearly weren't pleased at the idea of a commoner as their Queen.

No one doffed their caps, no one cheered my name.

There were uneasy murmurs amongst the crowds of people. Who paid for the expensive wedding dress? Who'll pay for the feasts? How many loaves of bread could've been purchased instead of spending the money on the valuable Diamonds on her necklace? Will England sink from a rich, prosperous country when Catherine of Aragon was alive, to a poor, dilapidated kingdom when I am their Queen? Will I poison their beloved Prince of Wales to pave the way for my future Boleyn-Tudor sons? The English were determined that wouldn't happen. They had silently declared their hearts and lives for Catherine's children and will do anything for young Harry to stay alive and father an heir of his own. They would never accept a Boleyn-Tudor as their monarch.

I felt hurt by the peoples' hostility towards me, but deep inside, I knew that the people wouldn't accept a paper Queen. I made a quick, lifelong promise to myself to prove to the people what a good, charitable, thoughtful Queen I would be.

I would forgive the ones who refuse to accept me.

I wanted to show the people what a merciful Queen I could be.

The first people I'm determined to win the hearts of, were my new stepchildren, Harry, Princess Mary and Katherine. Mary of Suffolk was too stubborn and hot-tempered to accept me or anything to do with me, but I greatly hoped she'll accept me as a sister-in-law at the most. I knew that Catherine of Aragon would be the only English Queen Consort, that Mary will acknowledge. After my coronation, I had a formal greeting with my stepchildren.

The six-year old Harry, Prince of Wales, was presented to me first. He was courteous and polite, and acknowledged me as Queen Consort. I had hoped he would accept me as his stepmother, but was secretly delighted at the acknowledgement as Queen.

I admitted silently to myself how much Harry looked like Henry VIII.

His hair was flaming red like the burning fire.

Harry had the same determined chin and blue eyes.

Both Catherine of Aragon and Henry VIII had Sapphire blue eyes. Four-year old Princess Mary viewed me with suspicion like she always did. _She's only four_, I thought. _Maybe when she's older, she'll think of me as her stepmother. Poor girl. Losing her mother when she was two, and gaining a stepmother she might not want when she's four. She must've suffered the most out of the three. Harry knew enough of their mother to be content and little Katherine never saw her. Hopefully Princess Mary will become warmer towards me. I don't want to force her to love me. I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes for her to get used to me as her stepmother and Queen._

To my surprise, Princess Mary bobbed a wobbly curtsey.

_She must've practiced all night, _I thought, my heart melting at the sight of the little Princess. _What does this mean now? Did Henry VIII make her practise curtseying for me? Hopefully he didn't…if he did, his daughter will hate me for life. I better do something kind for Mary. Maybe I should tell her about her late mother…no…it'll give her bad memories._

I knelt in front of Princess Mary.

"Hello Mary," I said, looking at her in the eye. "Do you remember me? I'm Anne. I'm your father's new wife and your stepmother."

"I remember you," said Princess Mary stonily. "My father spent more time with you than with me and Harry when our mother was alive. He wouldn't play with us in the nursery because of you. All the presents at Christmas were given to you."

I abruptly stood up, hurt.

I didn't mean to take up all her father's love and for him to neglect her!

That's the last thing I wanted! I remembered the Christmas celebration she mentioned. It was the worst and most humiliating Christmas I ever attended. Only Henry VIII and Norfolk loved it. The rest of us sat around awkwardly. It was a family event, with the exception of Norfolk and me. For me, it was disaster, but for Norfolk, it was triumph. Princess Mary must've been two-years old and told by her mother that Christmas is the time of year when you receive gifts from the ones you love. Unfortunately, all her father could think of at that time, was me. He showered jewels and expensive gifts on me, while unintentionally ignoring his family. Mary was enraged. She took the children and left. Catherine and the Duke of Suffolk followed. As they passed me, I could see anger and sadness in their eyes. Princess Mary was asking what was going on, and no one answered her.

"Mary," said Henry VIII warningly. "Remember what I told you yesterday? Do you want that jewelled pomegranate to play with? Do you want to be sent away to the evil Duke of Buckingham? Anne is your new stepmother."

Princess Mary bit her lip.

"It's alright," I said quickly. "Mary didn't mean it. It must be a shock to her. Losing her mother and being replaced with me, a woman she doesn't know that well. Don't be angry with her. She's only a little girl who inherited traits from you and Catherine of Aragon. Harry, who don't you and Mary go to the nursery and play with your Aunt Mary?"

Henry VIII nodded in agreement, his gaze softening on me. Harry hurriedly dragged his sister away, before she could scowl at me.

"She's every inch Catherine," I commented.

Henry VIII nodded with a reminiscing smile.

He waved his hand, and Margaret Pole, 8th Countess of Salisbury walked up with a curtsey. She held the young baby Katherine (she's more of a young child, being two-years old) in her arms. Norfolk would've expected me to replace Lady Pole with a Howard lady (most likely my mother Lady Elizabeth, or one of his other sisters), but there's no way I'll do that. Princess Mary will hate me more, and it was one of Catherine's dying wishes for her children to be looked after by Lady Pole. Even though Henry VIII loved me, he still respected Catherine.

"Your Majesties," greeted Lady Pole. "May I present Her Royal Highness, the Princess Katherine? She is too young to curtsey and greet you, but I'm sure she'll like to see her new stepmother. She might recognise you as her stepmother."

I nodded, and she placed Katherine in my arms.

Katherine's sky blue, wide eyes stared at me, fascinated. Her face and pink cheeks were framed by golden-blonde curls. She had been dressed in a beautiful scarlet and gold dress, with a small jewelled Ruby hairpin in her hair. Instead of the auburn and red hair from her parents, Katherine had inherited the Plantagenet blonde hair from her paternal grandmother, Elizabeth of York (Henry VIII's mother). I wondered what her traits would be…

"Mamma!" Katherine announced, to everyone's (including mine) astonishment. "Mamma! I want warm blanket! Sleep time!"

Henry VIII and I had tears in our eyes.

Who would've thought that Catherine's namesake would accept me as her mother?

"Wouldn't it be wonderful?" said Henry VIII, wiping away his tears. "If ten months later, we're in the same position, but a Duke of York in your arms? A child of our own. The fruit of our undying love. I hope we will be blessed by many sons. I do recall that your grandfather, the 2nd Duke of Norfolk, had many children, didn't he?"

"He did," I agreed, hoping I won't be pregnant _too_ soon.

"There will be bonfires and jousts!" said Henry VIII dreamingly. "Celebrations England had never seen before! Our son will be invested as the Duke of York on the day of his birth! Can you imagine it, Anne? Our first child, a son! The Tudor dynasty will be secure, and everyone will be content! Oh, Anne! It is God's Will to bring us together and be the ancestors of future Tudor Kings! Our daughters will forge alliances with our enemies, and there will be eternal peace!"

What happens if I can't bear any living children? What if all I have is two daughters? Will Henry VIII tire of me? His nature is extremely fickle, and he could be charming and loving in one minute, and have a thunderous expression the next!

Will Henry VIII be…unfaithful to me?

The thought was too hurtful to imagine.

"Come," said Henry VIII, opening the door. "We have nobles to meet. I'm sure they are all excited to see their new Queen."

* * *

**First Anne and Henry VIII fanfiction! Please review! :) This is probably a crappy chapter, but I promise it'll get better! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**April, 1518**

"Your Majesty," said Madge Shelton, curtseying. "The 3rd Duke of Norfolk wishes to see you. Will you allow him in, or will you see him?"

I pulled my eyes away from little Katherine (she's grown so much in a month!).

"Very well," I sighed, standing up and straightening my gown. "Tell him that I will see him in a minute. I have to tell Princess Katherine that I have queenly business to attend to."

Katherine looked at me expectedly and then at the book of King Arthur on my lap. She always loved listening to me read books for her. At least one of my three stepchildren is friendly and seemed to love me rather than ignoring me or treating me with hostility. Ever since I met Princess Mary on my wedding day, she had avoided me as much as possible. Henry VIII didn't force her to talk to me, but I wished she would, and we might get along better.

The Prince of Wales was a different story.

He was polite, but his mere presence disturbed me.

Every time I looked or spoke to him, I was reminded that he was the Prince of Wales and will succeed Henry VIII as King of England, and his descendants will remain on the Throne. He, Princess Mary and Katherine have royal blood in their veins from both the sides of their mother and father, and are attractive in the marriage market to powerful Kings and Dukes all over Europe. My future children with Henry VIII will have lesser value than Catherine's children, with obvious reasons. They were the grandchildren of the great Isabella I of Castile and Ferdinand II of Aragon, and the eldest of Henry VIII's children. My sons will be after Harry, and will have a lesser chance of succeeding to the English Throne. My daughters will be last of Henry VIII's children in the Succession. There's a strong chance that my daughters will marry second or younger sons of Kings, or even to powerful nobles.

"Read?" said Katherine hopefully.

"Not now," I said, kissing her forehead (and imagining she was my own daughter). "I have to go and see a few people. I will read to you when I return. I promise. Why don't you play with your dolls and see if they need new gowns or hoods?"

I followed my cousin and lady-in-waiting, Madge Shelton, out of the royal nursery and into the antechamber outside.

Norfolk leant against the wall, waiting impatiently.

"About time!" he said, when he saw us. "What took you so long?"

"I had to talk to Princess Katherine," I replied. "She-"

"I don't care what the Spanish cow's daughter wants! Next time I send for you, I expect you to come running to me as you did when you were lady-in-waiting. Remember, you still work for me and follow my instructions, unless you want a certain piece of delicate information to slip through my mouth and into the King's ear. Understand?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Good. I'm glad you still have some respect for me, after you defiantly decided to take your time coming here! Madge, you may go. Anne, come with me. We'll walk and have a decent conversation. You owe me an explanation, don't you think?"

"Of what, Your Grace? I have already given you a reason of why I was delayed to see you. Princess Katherine wanted-"

"I want a reason why you have been avoiding me since your coronation."

I had nothing to say.

I should've known that my weasel of an Uncle would've realised something was wrong when I cut off all contact with him and refused to see him or answer his letters the first few weeks after I married Henry VIII and was made Queen of England.

"It was a little hard to adjust to," I said, half-truthfully. "My stepchildren for one. I want them to like me, and not think I'm replacing their mother."

"Stepchildren!" snorted Norfolk. "What a waste of time!"

"I don't understand, Your Grace. The only way I can influence the King and future decisions in politics is if I can win the love of my stepchildren. I can help them with their doubts and troubles, and they can assist me in ways to advance our family in Court! Maybe if I can convince the King that an alliance with English nobles are more important-"

"Then my son will marry a Tudor Princess?"

"Or the Prince of Wales will marry a Howard girl, like your daughter. My brother George might be able to marry one of the King's royal cousins. If the Prince of Wales chooses to marry a Howard girl, the future Kings of England will have Howard blood in their veins. I can't do that if the King's children from his first marriage are against me. They will want another alliance with Spain or Portugal. If it has to be political, I will try and ask for a French alliance."

"I suppose you have a point. Do you really think that Francis I of France will allow one of his daughters or sons to marry a Howard? Yes, we are now the most powerful family in England (thanks to you and me), but we are not close to the King by blood. The Staffords, Courtenays and Brandons are closer. Besides, you haven't had a Tudor-Boleyn child yet. Are you pregnant?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"None of our plans will work if you don't have a son!"

"It's been a month!"

"Ah yes. That's right. You won't know if you're with child or not if it is only a month. Forgive me for my overhastiness. Remember, dear niece. Nothing matters more than a son. Even if he's weak and seems to die in hours, it is proof of your fertility. Influence the King to lean towards us and give us important posts and titles now when his love is strong. You know as well as I do, that our King is a lusty man and his temper is notoriously unreliable and his nature, fickle. He might claim his love for you one day, and the next, he will be accusing you of treason and sending you to the Tower. I want at least three Howard men to be given the Order of the Garter and three Howard girls (preferably to include two of my daughters) married to close members of the royal family. If you don't, there will be consequences. I can make a Howard girl Queen, and I can break her down."

"Yes, Your Grace. I understand. I will try to ask the King for George and your sons (Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey and Lord Thomas Howard) to be given Order of the Garters. I will make sure your two daughters (Mary and Katharine) marry well."

"Not well. I want them married _into the royal family_."

I silently groaned at the task Norfolk had set me.

He might think it easy to influence a King, but it is not!

Would I've been happier and more content married to the 6th Earl of Northumberland? Would I find life enjoyable living in Ainwick Castle and bearing his sons? Would the Earl care whether I have sons or daughters? Would I have Norfolk breathing at the back of my neck at every minute of my life, and will I have to deal with cold stepchildren?

"You may go back to Princess Katherine," said Norfolk dismissively. "Keep in mind that your first duty is to me and your family, then to the King and country's and finally to the children you will bear. Do not think it is your task to be kind to your predecessor's children. They're nothing to you."

For some reason, I felt guilt, anger and sorrow in my heart.

Princess Katherine was like a substitute daughter to me!

She is Catherine's by flesh and blood, but mine by love.

"My spies are everywhere," warned Norfolk (as if I didn't need reminding). "I will make sure Lady Carey reports to me all your actions, as well as other members of our family. Including your brother. You will never have secrets. Even if you try, I will find out. It is better your family knows rather than the whole Court finding out."

I nodded and walked away, remembering that as Queen, there's no need for me to curtsey at him anymore. He didn't seem to like that very much!

"How was it?" said Lady Mary, joining me on my way back to the nursery.

"The usual," I grumbled. "Pretty horrible. I can't believe that I'm Queen, and he still orders me around as if I'm his servant! Doesn't a woman have her own privacy?! You won't tell Norfolk that, will you? Oh, what am I saying?! You will tell him anyway!"

"I'll try not to," said Lady Mary helplessly. "You know I try not to tell him your secrets! He wheedles it out of me anyway! He bribes me or he threatens me! What can I do? I'm not as powerful as you! You don't have to curtsey or see him whenever you wish to! You're the Queen of England! I'm nothing but the wife of a courtier and sister-in-law to the Queen! Norfolk can still treat me as if I'm a maid if he wanted to! I can do nothing to prevent it! You can! You have the power and the love of the King to stop Norfolk ordering you around! Use it, sister! Use it and free yourself!"

"No. He knows something."

"Norfolk knows everything. It can't be of great significance…can it? Don't tell me what it is. I won't be able to keep it for long."

"As long as Norfolk knows it, I'm his puppet and he's my master. I'll be dancing to his tune for as long as I live. There's nothing I can do to stop it, and he uses it for his advantage. Don't be worried about me. I will be a good sister and look after you."

"How? What can you do?"

"As you said, I have the power."

"Will you ask the King to execute Norfolk?"

"No! I can ask him to elevate your husband (Sir William Carey) to an Earl or Duke. That way you'll be of equal rank to Norfolk, and will not need to curtsey to him. Even if the dukedom is especially created for him, you'll enjoy the rank and styles of a Duchess. What do you think of that, Mary? In return, I want you to keep my secrets and never tell Norfolk whatever I confide in you. I trust you. I didn't want to be Queen, and all I wanted was the King to give me a good match, not marry me. Please, for the love we have as sisters, do not tell Norfolk all my secrets. Even if he pressures you. If you do that, I promise to promote the interests of you and your future children. If William Carey ever dies and you wish to remarry, I'll allow you to marry any man in Court."

"Thank you, Anne. I'll try not to tell him. I'll be dull in front of him. That always angers and frustrates him most. What will you do now?"

"Go back to the nursery and stay away from Norfolk."

* * *

I wanted to run away from Court and hide and cry. Everywhere I turn, there always seemed to be another one of Norfolk's spies.

Why did I make that mistake? Why?!

"Where are the other children?" I asked Henry VIII, as we settled down for dinner. "The Prince of Wales and Princess Mary? The Princess Katherine remains in the nursery, but I have seen no sign of your eldest children with them lately."

"They've gone to Ludlow Castle," answered Henry VIII. "Mary would've stayed here, but in the absence of a second son, she'll be with her brother for now. It's not because she hates you! She just needs to know you more! Perhaps she'll love you as her mother when she's older. Anyway, do you have any signs of pregnancy? Can you tell?"

Is the possibility of me being with child what everyone could think about?!

Is my fertility the only reason Henry VIII wanted me as his wife?!

Did he truly love me?

"It's too early to tell," I forced myself to say. "I'll wait until next month. At the moment, my monthly courses haven't arrived. It might be late, or a symptom of pregnancy. Don't be so excited. It could seriously be nothing. What about your nieces and nephews? Are they away from Court too? I had no idea that there is so less children here!"

"Many nobles tend to keep their children in the country," Henry VIII said, chewing a chicken leg. "Or in their manors or castles. Court is no place for babies or young children. Next year, young Katherine will move with Mary to their own household. By then, I hope that a Duke of York would be in the royal nursery, but another Princess will do. For now. Don't worry about Harry being alone next year. I'll make sure he'll have family members with him."

"Your nephew?"

"Exactly. Henry Brandon, Earl of Lincoln with join him in Ludlow."

"I've been thinking. My brother George, is a man fit for ambassadorial tasks like our father. He enjoys Court life, but I'm afraid, it might bore him. Perhaps you can put his language skills into good use and send him on a mission to Spain? I know you must be thinking of alliances, and to honour your late wife, why not have an alliance with Spain?"

"I admit, I have thought of that."

Before I could speak, Norfolk approached us. Why couldn't he leave me alone?! He bowed at us. How did he get in here anyway? It was a private dinner.

"Your Majesties," said Norfolk smoothly. "I am sorry to interrupt your dinner, but the Spanish Ambassador, Eustace Chapuys, has arrived. I thought it would be wise to inform you at once. Shall you see him now, or later?"

"Invite him in!" said Henry VIII enthusiastically.

Giving me a quick glare for no particular reason, Norfolk bowed again and departed.

He returned with the man I presumed to be Eustace Chapuys.

"Your Excellency," said Henry VIII pleasantly. "Take a seat! I haven't seen you in a while! It was in my late wife's Will, was it not, for you to be Spanish Ambassador in England? She was always fond of you when she was alive! What can I do for you?"

"Juana I of Castile has heard of your remarriage," began Chapuys, glancing at me. "As did most of the other great kingdoms of Christendom. She is interested in an alliance with Your Majesty of England. She offers a double marriage for the Prince of Wales, and the Princess Mary. She suggested her Austrian niece, Archduchess Margaret of Austria to be the wife of the Prince of Wales, and her son, Charles, Prince of Asturias as the husband of Princess Mary. She assures Your Majesty, that if he wishes, she will find a suitable Portuguese Infante for Princess Katherine when she is older."

Norfolk gave me the nastiest look he had ever shot at me.

To him, a Spanish alliance would be disaster.

He had always preferred the French to the Spaniards.

"Good plan!" said Henry VIII excitedly. "I always wanted a renewal of the Spanish alliance! When Catherine died, the alliance crumbled with her! Now it can be made once more! Now! Tell me more about this Archduchess Margaret of Austria! I believe she is a namesake of my late wife's sister-in-law and first cousin to the future Charles I of Spain?"

"You are well informed, Your Majesty," approved Chapuys. "Yes, Archduchess Margaret is the niece and namesake of Archduchess Margaret, Dowager Duchess of Savoy. She is the only daughter of Archduke Franz of Austria (youngest son of Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor-Juana I's father-in-law). Her parents have both died of Typhoid, and she's the ward of Juana I. She is extremely beautiful and a year younger than the Prince of Wales. She is used to moving to foreign countries and does so without complaint. Juana I and Maximilian I are prepared to offer a substantial dowry for the Archduchess. If the wedding goes through and the Archduchess gives birth to a child of any gender, the dowry will be all yours, with a quarter of the Castilian Navy."

"The Castilian Navy…" considered Henry VIII. "The forces are powerful?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Extremely."

"If I agree and declare war on France, will they come to my aid?"

"Of course Your Majesty! Juana I is a reliable ally and can be trusted! After all, she is your former sister-in-law. Let's say that Princess Mary's dowry is half of the Archduchess's? Juana I is ready to accept it on the condition that Princess Mary leaves for Spain at age twelve to marry the Prince of Asturias and the betrothal remains unbroken."

"I understand the dangers of a betrothal. Yes, an imperial alliance between Harry and Archduchess Margaret of Austria, and a Spanish one for Princess Mary and the Prince of Asturias. Perfect. What do you recommend for my youngest daughter?"

"Perhaps an alliance with Portugal?"

"I'll think about it! Anne, please leave us with Norfolk."

I nodded to Chapuys and departed as gracefully as I could, without stumbling over my feet with Norfolk following me closely.

"This is disaster!" Norfolk hissed in my ear. "After what I witnessed, I don't think I trust you anymore! It was atrocious how you sat like a wallflower and said or did nothing to prevent a future Spanish alliance! I couldn't believe it! The reason you were chosen out of the Howard brood of girls was because of your intelligence and wit! If I wanted a dull, useless Howard to be Queen Consort, I would've offered your sister Mary to him! What she lacks in brains, she makes up with her beauty! You aren't attractive to any man but the King! Make yourself useful!"

"How?" I said helplessly. "He didn't want me in there with him!"

"You are the Howard-Boleyn girl with sharp wit! You figure out a way to break the possible betrothals or arrange for them to marry either Howards or French royals! Understand? I will not have another future Spanish Queen!"

"What if I have a son? At the moment, I have no child with the King, and my influence isn't strong. What if I have a son or daughter? Wouldn't I be able to persuade him better then? Please give me time! I know my duty is to the family first! Princess Mary is only four years old! She wouldn't leave for Spain in at least another eight years! Wait until I have at least a child! I might influence him towards a French alliance after I deliver a child! Please, Your Grace! Have mercy on me! You know I can do this! I don't need to be replaced by another Howard girl!"

"Very well! If no improvement, you will be replaced!"

"What will happen after you dispose of me?"

"Preparing for the worst, are you, dear Anne? A wise decision. Well, as the King's discarded wife, your marriage prospects will be pretty low. No point wasting time arranging a match for you. With your father's permission, you will be packed off to the nunnery."

My heart felt heavy as I weighed the options; follow Norfolk's orders, or to be sent to a nunnery?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I didn't know if you would like it or not, but anyway, here's chapter II! Please review! :) **


End file.
